ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
It's Not Easy Being Gwen
It's Not Easy Being Gwen is the twenty-ninth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot In the park, Dr. Animo is riding on his mutant frog, carrying a canister of radioactive isotopes. While believing he lost some people who were chasing him, he learns that Kevin, Gwen, and Big Chill have surrounded him. Big Chill freezes the mutant frogs' legs, trapping them in his ice, but they get free and escape. Ben drops off Gwen at her house, and she goes to bed, but gets to sleep for only a little while when her alarm clock beeps for 5:30 in the morning, much to her chagrin. Gwen starts her day by jogging and studying French. She then comes home to take a shower, and gets ready for school. When she is about to leave, her mother asks her to write out invitations for a formal family reunion. Realizing that there are too many invitations, Gwen tries to use a spell to make her pen write the words down for herself, but instead they catch on fire. At school, Gwen meets with Emily, who says she has a piano concert tonight and she hopes Gwen can come. Gwen promises to be there, despite being very overbooked, with activities, invitations, and helping her friends track down Animo. When lunch break goes on, Gwen meets with Kevin, but sees his shirt ripped up and he said that he found Animo. While driving in Kevin's car, Gwen's mother calls and berates her about not finishing the invitations and Kevin asks if she can help him get into high school. Gwen promises before Kevin leaves to help Jetray take down Animo's mutant frogs, Gwen gives him a magic pendant that can protect him if he needs it. Gwen goes back to her school to finish the rest of her studies and notices Animo placing a threat on the Internet and Humungousaur is battling the mutant frogs. She also has to cover for her Algebra teacher's class and do karate. Once the school day is over, Gwen would finish her list of duties for the day by finishing the invitations, helping Kevin get a G.E.D., and getting to Emily's concert. However, Spidermonkey arrives and tells Gwen that they can't defeat Animo without her, now making Gwen's schedule even tighter. Emily is angry that Gwen would put saving the world from Animo over getting to her concert. When she berates Gwen for always leaving her to save the world, Gwen gets hurt and goes with Ben to help. In an open field, Kevin is battling Animo and his army of mutant frogs. While being picked up, he drops the magic pendant Gwen gave him. As Kevin was about to be killed by Animo, Gwen and Cannonbolt arrive to help him. While battling Animo, Emily prepares for her concert and is saddened to learn that Gwen is not in the seat she reserved for her. Emily plays the music and Dr. Animo fires his transmodulator ray at both Gwen and Kevin, but they manage to survive, thanks to Gwen's shields. Cannonbolt and Kevin work together while Gwen rests from protecting Kevin from the transmodulator ray. Cannonbolt transforms into Ultimate Cannonbolt and finally defeats Animo, then destroys the mind-control headband that allowed Animo to control his mutated frogs. Soon, Emily stops playing the piano and while she is gifted with applause, she believes Gwen never showed up at her performance, but is surprised to see Gwen in the audience. When Gwen comes home, she tells her mother she got the invitations done in the car and Gwen's mother allows Ben and Kevin to join them for dinner. When Gwen's mother asked how her day was, she responds it was the "usual" and hugs her mother while yawning. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Animo becomes a threat again. Character Debuts *Emily Minor Events *Dr. Animo's mutant frog returns, along with an army of mutant frogs. Characters *Gwen Tennyson (main character) *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Emily (first appearance) *Natalie Tennyson *Trina (cameo) *Pierce's Girlfriend (cameo) *Sensei (cameo) *Sparring Partner (cameo) Villains *Dr. Animo *Mutant Frogs (first reappearance) Aliens Used *Big Chill *Wildmutt (off-screen) *Jetray *Humungousaur *Spidermonkey *Cannonbolt (x2; second time goes ultimate) **Ultimate Cannonbolt Spells Used *Scribo Iniacendia﻿ *Super Theca Naming and Translations Cast Allusions *The title is based on the phrase "it's not easy being green" from The Muppets character Kermit the Frog. *Natalie asks what Mogwai is and Gwen says that "it tastes like chicken". This references two things: **The creatures from the Gremlins movies. **The saying "everything tastes like chicken". Trivia *It revealed that: **Gwen's outfit in Ultimate Alien is actually her school uniform. **Gwen takes her spellbook to school. **Ben has a pass to go off campus anytime he wants. **Kevin does not go to school. *Kevin is seen adding an electrolysis machine (which converts water into oxygen) to his car, as part of his ongoing efforts to make it submersible (which was first mentioned in In Charm's Way, and he is ten minutes away from finishing it in The Beginning of the End). *Near the end of the episode, the song being played is called "River Flows In You" by Yiruma. *At her concert, Emily is playing the song Fantaisie-Impromptu in C- Sharp Minor, Op. 66 by Chopin. *Gwen is the only girl in her school wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and a red pullover. All other girls wear a short-sleeved white shirt, grey skirt, grey stockings and black shoes and nothing over their shirt. Some girls wear a red scarf with the uniform, like Emily. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Matt Wayne Category:Episodes Directed by Matt Youngberg Category:Filler